The Legend of Zelda : le destin d'Inirée
by Anyme
Summary: Dans une région du monde qui ne s'appelle pas encore Hyrule,trente ans avant les évènements d'Ocarina of Time, une fée nommée Inirée,qui désespère de jamais avoir 1 Kokiri,voit un jour son existence boulversée par une étrange rencontre...[REVIEW
1. La fée qui n'avait pas de Kokiri

Salut tout le monde,

Voilà ! Je vous ai barbouillé une nouvelle fic ! Sur Zelda, cette fois.

Juste trois choses :

- d'abord, **les chapitres sont longs**, alors au besoin, imprimez-les ou enregistrez-les si vous voulez les lire en plusieurs fois ( enfin, c'est qu'un conseil ! )

- ensuite... ben ça serait gentil de votre part de me reviewer... Oki je suis lourd mais : **REVIEWS PLEASE** ( j'en veux un maxx lol ), merci beaucoup d'avance !

-pour finir ( c'est le plus important ! ) : **amusez-vous bien** !

Je vous embête pas plus longtemps.

Bonne lecture .

**

* * *

**

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA : 

**- Le destin d'Inirée -**

****

**Première partie :** Une fée amoureuse.

_« Dans l'immense forêt d'Hyrule,_

_Les siècles m'ont choisi comme le gardien spirituel des bois._

_Je suis l'Arbre Mojo_

_Les Kokiris sont mes enfants, ils sont le peuple de la forêt._

_Dès la naissance, chaque Kokiri reçoit une fée... »_

__

Chapitre 1

La fée qui n'avait pas de Kokiri.

Une nuit fraîche et étoilée enveloppait chaque parcelle de la contrée hylienne d'un sombre manteau semé de paillettes.

Loin, très loin de la plupart des autres régions de cette partie du monde, l'immense forêt que tous s'accordaient à appeler la Grande Forêt était plongée dans un profond sommeil. Du moins en apparence, car toute une vie nocturne se développait en fait sous le couver de ses arbres, comme le laissaient supposer les faibles frottements que produisait parfois quelque rongeur craintif, le froissement léger, à peine audible, des ailes d'un prédateur ou l'atroce bruit de sussion d'un carnassier en train d'apprécier sa proie...

C'était, en tout cas, ce que percevait de cette vaste étendue d'obscurité le hibou occupé à la survoler. Ce hibou, qui pouvait paraître tout à fait banal au premier abord, avait néanmoins de quoi susciter le plus grand intérêt si l'on prêtait un peu attention à lui. Sa taille remarquable ( et même gigantesque pour un tel animal ), son aspect ne permettant de le rattacher à aucune race connue à ce jour, son attitude particulièrement étrange qui consistait à voyager de nuit plutôt que de chasser comme n'importe quel autre individu de son espèce... Tout en lui semblait ne pouvoir évoquer qu'une seule idée, ne porter qu'à une seule et unique conclusion : cet animal était on ne peut moins ordinaire.

Et pour cause ! Le hibou avait bel et bien un but à atteindre ; et, dominant les flots d'un feuillage sauvage, touffu et enchevêtré, il s'en rapprochait au rythme des lents battements de ses immenses ailes...

Bientôt la suite ininterrompue de cimes cessa soudain de défiler au-dessous de lui, laissant place à une énorme clairière sillonnée d'un petit ruisseau et plantée, çà et là, de maigres bosquets de ces arbres touffus qui semblaient constituer la majeure partie de la forêt ou, au contraire, des silhouettes solitaires d'arbres lisses et droits. Enfin, après s'être laissé planer au-dessus d'un long sentier sinueux, il atteignit une seconde clairière, un peu en retrait de la première et beaucoup plus petite.

Si la forêt entière, durant la nuit, n'était que fausse sécurité, terreur et chasse nocturne, cette clairière-ci offrait, par contre, une véritable impression de refuge et de tranquillité. Nettement délimitée par d'immenses arbres ventrus, un doux parfum d'herbe fraîche et de plantes en fleur s'en élevait et quelques lueurs vacillantes y déambulaient, se laissant porter au gré du moindre souffle d'air.

Un seul et unique arbre occupait l'intérieur ( et même le centre ) de cette clairière, mais quel arbre ! Un arbre incomparable à n'importe quel autre. Un arbre démesuré, aux allures ancestrales, dont le tronc se dressait loin au-dessus des autres cimes et le feuillage se mélangeait avec le ciel. L'un des côtés de son tronc gigantesque était percé de trous, énormes eux aussi, qui sculptaient dedans un visage de bois que l'écorce, épaisse et rugueuse, creusait de profondes rides et qui semblait exister depuis des temps immémoriaux. Mais la chose la plus remarquable en lui - encore plus frappante que sa taille ou que son visage sculpté à même son tronc - était sans nul doute l'impression de vie qui se dégageait de cet arbre, invisible mais presque palpable, impossible à révéler mais indiscutablement présente.

Fier et droit, l'Arbre Mojo régnait sur sa clairière, ainsi que sur toute la Grande Forêt.

Remuant calmement ses ailes, le hibou alla se percher sur l'une des plus basses branches de l'arbre ( néanmoins située au-dessus de son visage ) et sembla prendre un peu de repos. Puis, l'oiseau de nuit, qui devait être le seul volatile de la contrée capable de réfléchir et de parler, s'adressa à l'Arbre Mojo :

-Bonsoir, Vénérable Arbre Mojo

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles, le vent s'engouffra dans la partie un peu évidée du tronc de l'arbre ( son vissage ) et ressortit violemment de sa bouche, par rafales. Une sorte de sifflement vibrant, comme un refrain chuchoté retentit alors dans la clairière dont le calme un peu somnolent se transforma aussitôt en un silence figé, emprunt de solennité.

-Que la nuit te sois douce, mon vieil ami, fit le vent ou plutôt, dit le vieil Arbre Mojo qui parlait au travers. Sois le bienvenu dans ma forêt... Quelles nouvelles du monde m'apportes-tu ?

Comme s'il avait préparé sa réponse depuis longtemps, le hibou se lança aussitôt dans une sorte de rapport :

- J'ai voyagé dans beaucoup d'endroits - dans beaucoup de royaumes. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses, mais aucune de nouvelle. Ni d'inquiétante. En tout cas, rien qui puisse t'intéresser. La vie coule paisiblement dans toutes les régions que j'ai pu visiter. Oh, bien sûr, les différents peuples qui se côtoient ne vivent pas dans la plus parfaite harmonie, mais disons que chaque espèce cohabite avec les autres sans vraiment prêter attention à elles. On pourrait dire qu'ils s'ignorent.

Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis ajouta très rapidement, d'une voix mal assurée :

-Et je ne vois aucune raison que cela ne continue pas.

-Et pourtant, souffla l'arbre, je redoute toujours l'arrivée de quelque malheur.

-Vénérable Arbre Mojo, intervint le hibou, toujours sur ce ton de discours préparé à l'avance, je ne doute pas de ta parole et je ne veux pas te manquer de respect, mais... tu es le seul à tenir ces propos. Personne d'autre n'a rien pressentis. Ni aucun Gardien Spirituel, ni aucune créature telle que moi, ni...

-Moi non plus, reprit l'Arbre Mojo ( à ces mots les plumes de l'oiseau de nuit s'ébouriffèrent de surprise ). Non, non, bien sûr... Les présages, les rêves prémonitoires... Ils sont presque toujours dus à des forces qui s'agitent. Or, aucune de ces puissances - aucune force maléfique - n'est à l'œuvre en ce moment. Pas encore. Cela n'a donc rien d'étonnant que peu d'êtres puissent interpréter les signes. Malgré mon grand isolement, et malgré la distance, j'ai pu parler avec le roi des Zoras.

Le hibou, qui, tout en prêtant une oreille attentive aux paroles de l'Arbre Mojo, s'était mis à lisser consciencieusement ses plumes se redressa brusquement et balbutia ce qui était manifestement ses premiers mots spontanés de l'entrevue.

-Quoi ? Tu... Comment... Oh ( il semblait avoir soudain compris ) ! Ce sont... les pierres qui...

-En effet, acquiesça l'arbre, les pierres et ma magie. Le peuple Zora non plus ne redoute rien. Ni la famille royale des Hyliens, d'après leurs dires... Mais le vent de l'ouest ne trompe pas. Les nuages non plus. Nous sommes déjà entraînés dans le courant d'évènements catastrophiques sans rien pouvoir y faire, je le crains. L'un des bourgeons de cet événement a déjà éclos et nous n'allons plus tarder à en connaître la fleure. Le second bourgeon devrait éclore ici même, dans cette forêt. Et bientôt. Oui, très bientôt...

Le hibou avait définitivement cessé toute activité et regardait à présent la partie de l'arbre en face de lui, c'est à dire ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme son front, avec d'énormes yeux ronds - même pour un hibou !

-Vénérable Arbre Mojo, demanda-t-il en adressant à un regard perplexe au front, si tu n'as été assailli d'aucun présage, comment... comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de ce qui va se passer ?

-Le vent, répéta le vieil arbre de son puissant chuchotement, les feuillages et la terre... La nature entière parle, animal, mais encore faut-il pouvoir l'écouter. L'instinct, l'intelligence ne sont là que pour comprendre et interpréter ces murmures de notre Mère...

Sur ces curieuses paroles, les nuages qui encombraient quelque peu le ciel, dissimulant ainsi la lune aux yeux des créatures de la forêt, commencèrent à se lever, et la lumière de l'astre à inonder la clairière.

-Hibou, reprit l'Arbre Mojo, la pleine lune se montre. Et une araignée a tissé sa toile au sommet de mes branches...

-Très bien, répondit l'oiseau, qui semblait au moins comprendre ce que l'arbre lui disait à présent. Mais j'ai peur de ne t'avoir pas appris grand chose de nouveau. Ni d'avoir appris grand chose de nouveau.

-Patience... assura le vieil Arbre Mojo d'un murmure lugubre.

Malgré l'étrange requête de l'arbre, et malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, le hibou ne bougeait cependant toujours pas. Il paraissait au contraire en proie à une rude lutte intérieure. Finalement, il réussit à se faire suffisamment violence pour se forcer à prononcer ces mots :

-Vénérable Arbre Mojo, hulula-t-il du ton de quelqu'un qui n'ose faire part des conclusions auxquelles il est parvenu depuis longtemps que du bout des lèvres - ou du bec, pense-tu que si jamais tes prédictions sont justes... Cela ne voudrait-il pas dire que le moment est enfin venu... ou le sera bientôt... pour les sept Sages ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que d'aussi sombres temps s'annoncent ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit simplement l'arbre ancestral, je l'ignore...

Un petit scarabée avait réussit à grimper le long de son tronc, jusqu'au niveau du hibou, fait extraordinaire puisque l'Arbre Mojo avait horreur de se laisser envahir par les insectes. Il se secoua donc de tout son être pour déloger de son écorce le petit envahisseur qui y rampait. Le hibou utilisa cette secousse comme élan pour prendre son envol. Avant de le voir s'éloigner, l'arbre lui adressa une toute dernière fois la parole :

-Hibou, mon vieil ami... Je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es... Pas réellement en tout cas... Je ne connais même pas ton nom...

L'oiseau de nuit plissa ses yeux en ce qui devait être son plus énigmatique sourire.

-J'espère vraiment que tu te trompes, répondit-il à l'Arbre Mojo en guise d'adieux avant de s'éloigner dans l'obscurité veloutée et scintillante de la nuit de ses lents battements d'ailes.

-Moi aussi, soupira le vieil arbre, je l'espère ardemment. Puisse le destin te porter bonheur et santé d'ici notre prochaine rencontre...

Mais l'heure n'était déjà plus à ces considérations. En effet, le hibou avait disparut au loin dans le ciel et la lune avait presque entièrement abandonné sa cachette cotonneuse. D'ici quelques instants, un événement allait avoir lieu ici même, dans la petite clairière de l'Arbre Mojo. Le genre d'événement auquel il se montrait toujours très attentif... Oubliant ses propres prédictions quant à l'imminence d'un prochain ( et second ) signe annonciateur d'une terrible catastrophe, le vieil arbre reporta toute son attention sur son feuillage.

Un feuillage où une araignée d'un type bien particulier, une Arafée, avait patiemment, infatigablement tissé sa toile argentée. Sur cette toile, fine et fragile comme un souffle de vent, coulaient maintenant plusieurs gouttes de rosée, qui provenaient de quelques feuilles voisines.C'est alors que la pleine lune fit son apparition, illuminant les alentours de sa lumière douce et laiteuse.

L'un des rayons de la pleine lune rencontra la rosée perlant sur la toile d'araignée.

Aussitôt, une magnifique lueur blanc pâle naquit au centre de la toile. Toutes les gouttes et gouttelettes pendantes aux filins d'argents se mirent à glisser du bord de la toile vers son centre, comme inexorablement attirées par cet étrange phénomène. Petit à petit, une forme apparut au milieu de la toile ( qui était également le centre de la lueur tremblotante ), comme si l'eau donnait corps au rayon de lune. En effet une silhouette minuscule ne cessait de s'affiner, une silhouette avec une tête, deux jambes, deux bras...des ailes... Lorsque la silhouette eut à peu près achevé de se constituer, la faible lumière qui l'entourait s'intensifia, la dissimulant entièrement aux regards.

Il n'était désormais plus possible que de voir une boule lumineuse, de la taille d'une demie feuille de l'Arbre Mojo, à en juger par sa capacité à se pelotonner confortablement dans l'une de ces feuilles. L'Arbre Mojo sentait maintenant la petite créature respirer régulièrement et devinait sa lumière varier d'intensité au rythme de son souffle. Elle dormait, visiblement épuisée. Une fois de plus, le miracle avait eut lieu.

-Inirée, murmura l'arbre. Oui, Inirée. C'est un joli nom. Bienvenue au monde, petite fée à peine éclose, petite fée kokirie. Née parmi mes branches, fleure de mon feuillage, ma sève coule à présent dans tes veines, mon esprit dans ton corps. Je suis et serai toujours ton père et ton refuge. Tu seras ma fille et ma fierté. Les autres fées t'élèveront, ainsi que moi-même... Ah, je pense qu'il est maintenant temps de donner naissance à un nouveau Kokiri...

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots lorsqu'il avait sentit l'une de ses feuilles, en forme d'hélice, se détacher. Un petit gland pendait à la feuille, qui dansait à présent en un long vol plané vers le sol. Lorsqu'elle s'y fut posée, l'Arbre Mojo reprit :

-Maintenant, pousse, enfant de la forêt, pousse et viens rejoindre ta fée.

Puis, s'adressant une dernière fois à la boule de lumière assoupie d'un ton bienveillant et plein de douceur :

-Voilà. D'ici peu de temps, tu seras attribuée à ce jeune Kokiri ; et je te donnerai ce jeune Kokiri pour frère et pour compagnon de jeu. Tu auras quelqu'un, petite fée, tu auras quelqu'un...

Mais Inirée ne devait jamais se voir attribuer de Kokiri.

Inirée ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Elle inspecta aussitôt les environs. Tout, dans le feuillage de l'Arbre Mojo respirait une quiété somnolente, ce qui était tout à fait normal puisque le soleil n'était que sur le point de se lever.

Prenant mille précautions, Inirée s'envola doucement, sans faire de bruit, encore à moitié endormie - et à moitié songeuse. Elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser du vague sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. D'accord, son attitude était très irresponsable pour une fée de vingt ans, qui serait très bientôt considérée comme une adulte, mais elle ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi toutes les autres fées étaient complètement mortifiées à la simple idée de voler plus haut que la cime de l'Arbre Mojo - occupation à laquelle l'arbre lui avait catégoriquement interdit de se livrer dès que l'une de ses petites camarades avait été lui dénoncer Inirée. Etaient-elles donc toutes si peureuses ? Et si ternes ? Il suffisait pourtant de faire un peu attention, de s'assurer qu'aucun oiseau de proie ( qui aurait avec plaisir fait d'une fée son petit-déjeuner ) ne rôde dans ce coin du ciel et l'on pouvait s'offrir le plus beau de tous les spectacle : celui de l'aube naissante là-bas, dans le lointain.

Tout en s'élevant dans un ciel de plus en plus clair, au-dessus d'une masse d'arbres noirâtres qui cernaient la clairière de tous côtés, s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon, elle sentit le vent souffler vigoureusement sur tout son corps et l'odeur fraîche du petit matin éveiller en elle une ardeur nouvelle. Quelle sensation merveilleuse !

Seule face à un océan de grisaille, Inirée se surprit à penser que, de toute façon, elle préférait largement ne devoir subir la présence de personne en ce moment même. Après tout, puisque la solitude était son lot, elle pouvait bien s'offrir ce plaisir pendant que les autres dormaient avec leur Kokiri. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se cacher que cette solitude lui était parfois pesante, et qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps à rêvasser, essayant d'imaginer comment serait sa vie si elle avait eut un Kokiri. Aurait-ce été un garçon ou une fille ? Comment aurait-t-il ( ou elle ) été ? Et _elle_, dans ce cas, comment aurait-elle été ?

Cette dernière question était la plus délicate et Inirée sentait son estomac se contracter chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à penser à ça... Aurait-elle été moins décalée par rapport aux autres, comme elle en avait l'impression ( impression que son attitude venait confirmer en ce moment même ) ? Moins bizarre ? Moins différente ? Et tous ceux qui passaient leur temps à la railler et à la traiter de « Vieille Fée » seraient-ils ses amis ?

Bientôt, l'horizon se teinta d'un mince halo orange. Puis une intense lumière dorée inonda la Grande Forêt et ce spectacle tira Inirée de ses pensées, la laissant si émerveillée que ses fines ailes manquèrent un ou deux battements.

Petit à petit, le soleil émergeait de derrière les cimes aux formes cassantes et tourmentées, semblables à des bras qui auraient essayé de le retenir. Inirée avait l'impression que l'astre, qu'elle ne cessait de regarder fixement, sortait tout droit de l'infini pour venir réchauffer son corps encore un peu endormi. Comment était le monde au-delà de la forêt ? Quels pays s'étendaient là-bas ? Et qui pouvait bien y habiter ? Il arrivait presque aussi souvent à la jeune fée de s'imaginer en train de voyager de par le monde que de se demander ce qu'il serait advenu de sa vie si elle avait eut un Kokiri. Ainsi, elle rencontrait maints peuples farfelus, vivait maintes aventures palpitantes... Et se faisait des amis... Oui, d'accord, elle avait déjà des amies. Même si certaines fée et leur Kokiri ne perdaient pas une occasion de se moquer d'elle dans le dos de l'Arbre Mojo, la plupart se contentaient de lui manifester une vague indifférence et Inirée pouvait même en considérer quelques autres comme ses amies. Mais elle n'en ressentait pas moins cette étrange envie, et elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer ce sentiment - encore moins que les autres. En fait, c'était surtout à cause de ça qu'elle avait accepté la proposition d'Amy...

Réalisant tout à coup que le soleil était maintenant levé depuis longtemps, elle se décida à repartir en direction de la clairière, encore endormie au-dessous d'elle. Alors qu'elle se laissait paresseusement redescendre grâce à de pratiques courants d'air, elle aperçu du coin de l'œil un toukor, long oiseau aux plumes violettes et noires muni d'un fin bec jaunâtre et acéré. Elle pressa l'allure. Elle détestait ces oiseaux qui, de tous les oiseaux de proie qu'elle connaissait, étaient indéniablement les plus intelligents et les plus redoutables.

Arrivée dans le branchage de l'Arbre Mojo, elle s'arrêta quelques instants. Soudain, au milieu de ses feuilles grandes et rassurantes, deux tintements aigus et fluets, presque musicaux, retentirent, bientôt suivis de deux jeunes fées du même âge qu'Inirée environ, qui s'avancèrent droit vers elle pour l'aborder.

-Oh, bonjour, Inirée, dit aussitôt l'une d'elle, tu es déjà réveillée ? Alors, tu as bien dormi ? En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de te voir debout à cette heure. Ca faisait longtemps qu'une ancienne histoire de l'Arbre Mojo ne t'avait pas autant intéressée...

Aille ! Enna et Llit. Deux autres fées kokiries sans Kokiri plus ou moins amies avec Inirée. Exactement le genre de rencontre qu'elle cherchait à éviter.

-Bonjouuuuur Inirée, bailla la fée qui n'avait pas encore parlé, celle du nom de Llit. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, merci, et toi ? Répondit Inirée, complètement déconfite.

Visiblement, Enna et Llit n'avaient pas remarqué qu'elle venait, encore une fois, de délibérément désobéir à l'Arbre Mojo, sinon... Inirée s'amusa un court instant à imaginer quelle aurait pu être leur réaction. Sans doute à la fois apeurée et scandalisée. Malheureusement, si Inirée s'était levée si tôt, c'était aussi pour rejoindre en toute discrétion Amy, sa meilleure amie, une fée née dans un autre arbre que l'Arbre Mojo et qui n'était donc destinée à aucun Kokiri. D'une manière générale, les fées kokiries s'entendaient toujours assez mal avec « les autres fée », celles qui n'avait pas eut « la chance et le privilège de naître du feuillage du Vénérable Arbre Mojo », et qu'elles désignaient plus souvent par des appellations telles que « seulettes » ou « sauvageonnes ». C'était, entre autres, une raison pour laquelle Inirée et Amy se retrouvaient depuis toujours dans les Bois Perdus, qui étaient de toute façon bien plus intéressants que la vielle Forêt Kokiri.

Inirée ne voyait cependant pas comment fausser compagnie à Enna et Llit sans leur avouer qu'elle partait rejoindre Amy, révélation qui risquait d'avoir tout autant d'impacte sur ses deux interlocutrices que si elles l'avaient surprise, quelques minutes plus tôt, en train de voleter avec les toukors.

Puis, réalisant tout à coup :

-Ah ! Euh... Enna, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Sur les histoires de l'Arbre Mojo... demanda brusquement Inirée, coupant la parole à une Llit en train de répondre un obscur « Moi aussiiiii, je vais trèèèèès b... » étouffé par une symphonie de bâillements.

-Que cela faisait longtemps qu'une vieille histoire de l'Arbre Mojo ne t'avait pas autant intéressée. Si je me souviens bien...

Elle avait complètement oublié ! La veille, pendant qu'Inirée était occupée à admirer une voûte céleste somptueuse, avec ses étoiles lointaines et surtout sa demie lune argentée, tous les autres habitants de la Forêt Kokiri s'étaient réunis autour de l'Arbre Mojo pour écouter, complètement captivés, l'une de ses vieilles histoires poussiéreuses. Et comme l'Arbre Mojo n'avait pas eut le temps de la finir ( la bonne moitié des Kokiris était tombée endormie avant que l'arbre n'ait pu, lui-même, en arriver à la moitié de son histoire ) la séance avait été remise au lendemain matin. Autrement dit, la Clairière de l'Arbre Mojo n'allait pas tarder à être débordée de Kokiris et de fées avides d'écouter le récit de l'Arbre Mojo pour la millième fois au moins.

-Les autres ne devraient plus tarder, maintenant, annonça calmement Llit, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées d'Inirée. On va passer un bon moment ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Inirée ?

Pas question de supporter une fois de _Le Kokiri, le Ventraterre et le truand_ - même si Inirée avait tout simplement adoré l'histoire la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendue !

-Hé bien...euh...marmonna Inirée, c'est à dire que j'ai rendez-vous avec Amy et...Amy, vous savez ?

Après avoir bredouillé quelques excuses en vitesse, Inirée décida de filer directement jusqu'à son lieu de rendez-vous sans prêter attention au regard quelque peu réprobateur de Llit ni au débit incessant d'Enna :

-Inirée ! Tu sais bien que le Vénérable Arbre Mojo n'aime pas beaucoup que l'on sorte dans les Bois Perdus ! C'est la guerre, et tu devrais peut-être te montrer un peu plus raisonnable !

Ding ! Exactement le genre d'énormités qui avait le don d'énerver Inirée. Elle du d'ailleurs faire un sérieux effort pour résister à la tentation soudaine de répliquer que tout ce que « la guerre » avait réussi à suscité au sein de la Forêt Kokiri, c'était une vague de curiosité aussi débordante qu'inhabituelle... Un jour, une dizaine d'année auparavant, peut-être, l'Arbre Mojo avait réuni tous les Kokiris et toutes les fées dans son immense clairière et leur avait annoncé que, selon ce qu'il redoutait, une terrible guerre venait d'éclater dans de lointains royaumes, à l'ouest. C'était une guerre très importante et qui risquait fort de s'éterniser. Il avait aussi affirmé à une assemblée de visages soudain apeurés qu'aussi grave que soit cette guerre, elle n'atteindrait très certainement jamais la Grande Forêt, qui ne représentait aucun enjeux, et encore moins la Forêt Kokiri, dont l'existence n'était connue que d'une affinité de gens. Il avait ajouté que, cependant, il valait quand même mieux éviter de jouer à cache-cache dans la partie des Bois Perdus en lisière de la Forêt Kokiri ( chose que seuls les plus courageux des enfants de la forêt osaient faire jusqu'alors ) et Inirée s'était tout bonnement vue interdite de sorties... Jusqu'à ce que le vieil Arbre Mojo se rende compte que cela ne l'empêchait en rien de continuer à partir se balader quand elle le voulait et qu'il apprenne l'existence d'Amy, ultime argument d'Inirée, qui avait achevé la rude lutte que s'étaient menés les deux stratèges sur une victoire de la fée et un relatif apaisement de l'arbre... Mais Inirée n'était pas complètement idiote et elle avait bien remarqué qu'à cette même époque, le nombre de monstres de la Grande Forêt avait augmenté.

Filant entre les bosquets de petits arbres touffus et les grands arbres solitaires qui, bien plus appropriés à cet usage, abritaient les cabanes des Kokiris, Inirée était occupée à songer que, lorsqu'elle avait un jour proposé à Amy de venir admirer l'aube avec elle, celle-ci s'était contentée de rire joyeusement et de lui répondre « Quelle drôle d'idée » lorsqu'une voix bien plus désagréable que celle d'Enna ou de Llit l'interpella :

-Hé, la Vieille Fée, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que la Clairière Kokiri était seulement réservé aux fées accompagnée.

Diène. La peste de fée de Julen, le Kokiri à la tête la plus enflée de toute la clairière. Tellement enflée qu'Inirée se demandait comment il pouvait encore passer par la porte de sa cabane. Et tous deux se rapprochaient d'elle. De mieux en mieux, la matinée !

-Bébé Diène ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Rétorqua Inirée qui avait depuis longtemps l'habitude des railleries et moqueries en tout genre. Je croyais que t'étais déjà en train de baver au pied de l'Arbre Mojo pour qu'il te raconte une histoire.

Puis, faisant mine de s'adresser au Kokiri :

-Tu devrais peut-être lui lécher un peu les racines, à ton pôpa, ça fait longtemps que t'as plus trop fait le fayoaaAAARGH !

Diène, dont la lueur avait brusquement viré au violet, s'était précipitée sur Inirée si vite qu'avant même de se rendre compte de quoique ce soit, celle-ci s'était retrouvée à bouler dans les airs. Ballottée en tous sens, à la fois furieuse et affolée, la fée aperçut un instant son agresseur, en furie, la charger de nouveau. Elle se prépara autant que possible à encaisser le choc...qui ne vint pas. A la place, une nouvelles voix retentit, haut perché et scandalisée :

-Ne t'avise pas de l'attaquer, Diène ! Ne t'avise surtout pas de t'attaquer de la sorte à une elle.

-C'est elle qui m'a provoquée !

-Oui, bien sûr, et te connaissant, toi, tu l'avait juste accostée pour lui dire bonjour ! Non mais c'est inouï !

Inirée avait aussitôt reconnu la voix d'Aïa, l'une des rares fées kokiries qui l'appréciait, et un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit aussitôt.

Se stabilisant enfin, elle put voir Saria, la Kokirie d'Aïa dont la réputation de redoutable redresseur de tord n'était plus à faire, se précipiter vers Julen, presque aussi furieuse que sa fée.

-JULEN !

-Ahhh ! Euh, salut, Saria !

-CETTE FOIS J'EN AI ASSEZ ! Tu vas devoir t'expliquer à l'Arbre Mojo ! Toi et ta fée !

En guise de bonjour, Saria s'était immédiatement mise à hurler à pleins poumons. Bien qu'Inirée en fut ravie, elle pensa que Saria allait réveiller toute la clairière, à crier comme ça. Ce n'est pourtant pas sans éprouver une certaine satisfaction qu'elle reprit son chemin vers la lisière des bois, regrettant seulement que la Kokirie ne vocifère pas assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre lorsqu'elle serait enfin arrivée dans la forêt .

Quelle matinée ! Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Inirée se pressa derrière les immenses arbres ventrus qui entouraient la clairière, comme un rempart vivant se dressant contre les menaces de la forêt. Se promettant de trouver un moyen de remercier Aïa de l'avoir sortie de ce mauvais pas, elle se surprit à regretter d'avoir proféré de telles méchancetés à Diène et à Julen. Tous deux étaient peut-être méprisables au possible et méritaient bien ce qui venait de leur arriver, mais quand même ! Peut-être était-ce le stress qui l'avait rendue si irritable...

Un tintement caractéristique lui annonça qu'Amy était arrivée. Inirée respira profondément. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu tendue, maintenant que ça y était... Car si elle avait tant tenu à quitter la clairière en toute discrétion, ça n'était pas que pour aller faire un petit tour dans les Bois Perdus – perspective qui à elle seule faisait déjà jaser toute la population de la Forêt Kokiri...

En fait, peut-être Inirée ressentait-elle une once de culpabilité à aller passer la journée dans la Fontaine des Fées d'Amy... Car, après des année d'amitiés, des années durant lesquelles Inirée avait du finir par accepter qu'elle n'aurait jamais de Kokiri, et où elle avait pu voir l'écart se creuser entre elle et les autres fée de sa Forêt, elle s'était mise à songer que peut-être...vaudrait-il mieux...serait-elle mieux si elle quittait les clairières... Peut-être son destin était-il _réellement_ de partir, de voyager de Fontaine en Fontaine et de voir du paysage...

-Salut, Inirée, fanfaronna Amy, une fée à l'allure joviale, ça va ?

-Oui, répondit Inirée en tentant un sourire décontracté. Oui, ça va très bien, et toi ?

Amy éclata de son rire joyeux et d'ordinaire communicatif.

-Stress pas trop, ça va aller ! C'est juste une petite journée à passer là-bas, histoire de voir pour toi ce que c'est.

Impossible de lui cacher quoique ce soit ! Mais bon, après tout, ce qu'Inirée était sur le point de faire allait peut-être bien marquer pour elle la première étape d'un changement de vie radical.

-Hmmm, hmmm, acquiesça-t-elle, ça va tu sais, je suis pas si stressée ! Alors quoi de neuf, depuis la dernière ballade ?

Ladite ballade remontait à trois ou quatre jours maximum et Inirée, qui avait sciemment posé cette question plutôt que de commencer à parler de la Fontaine des Fée qui l'attendait ou d'aborder d'autres sujet de ce genre, savait parfaitement quelle réponse allait entonner Amy :

-Que du vieux ! Claironna-t-elle. Les autres ne sortent pas beaucoup de la Fontaine, tu sais... Mais c'est déjà mieux que tes copines kokiries, si tu veux mon avis...Bon...Ben on y va ?

-Oui, c'est parti.

Les deux fées, tel deux minuscules sphères lumineuses, s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité permanente des Bois Perdus, voletant avec agilité entre les branches épaisses et tordues d'arbres à l'aspect torturé.

-Alors, cria Amy pour que son amie puisse bien l'entendre, impatiente d'y arriver, j'imagine...

-Euh... répondit Inirée - ce qui n'engageait à rien.

-Tu vas voir, là-bas c'est vraiment très bien ! On s'y amuse beaucoup, on chante et on danse, on apprend à soigner tout et n'importe quoi... lui expliqua Amy avec entrain.

-D'accord, se contenta de dire Inirée, qui ne tarda pas à se demander si c'était à cause de son manque d'enthousiasme visiblement assez flagrant que la conversation venait de retomber comme un insecte du tronc de l'Arbre Mojo.

Après quelques minutes de silence supplémentaire, Amy finit par reprendre la parole :

-Dis... Inirée... T'as pas l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre, dans le coin ?

-Comment ? Répondit celle-ci, brusquement tirée de ses pensées et très surprise par l'intonation maintenant inquiète dans la voix de sa meilleure amie. Euh... Maintenant que tu le dis...

C'était vrai. Aucun chant d'oiseau ne se faisait entendre au-dessus des arbres. Les animaux avaient manifestement eux aussi déserté les lieux, car aucun n'avait croisé le chemin des deux fées depuis un bon moment. Et aucun monstre ne leur était tombé dessus non plus. La forêt donnait cette impression terriblement inquiétante de fausse sécurité, qui fait tout de suite penser à un piège, et fait monter la panique dans les esprits de façon totalement incontrôlable.

-Amy, je... J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ici. Quelque chose qui a tout fait fuir.

-Ouais, c'est bien ce qu'on dirait.

Les deux fées s'étaient instinctivement rapprochées l'une de l'autre. Les arbres semblaient leur adresser des sourires grimaçants et ironiques de toutes parts et le silence étouffait jusqu'à leur tintement.

-Des branches cassées, des plantes piétinées...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Murmura Amy, dont la lueur commençait à pâlir.

Inirée était déjà grisâtre. Pendant quelques instants, les deux minuscules boules continuèrent d'avancer doucement, dans un silence toujours plus oppressant...

Ce fut Inirée qui distingua la scène la première.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est quoi ? Fit Amy.

-Chut ! Là-bas ! Répondit Inirée.

A une certaine distance, dans la direction qu'elle indiquait, on pouvait voir quelque chose de flou s'agiter au niveau du sol. En s'approchant discrètement, Inirée réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une chose, mais de plusieurs. Soudain, elle reconnu les longues plumes et les becs acérés de toukors. Il y avait aussi des pestes Mojo, sortes de monstres à l'apparence de petits arbustes qui avaient une fâcheuse tendance à mitrailler tout ce qui passait à leur portée de rafales de graines de leur cru. Ces graines, qu'ils expédiaient par ce qui leur servait de bouche, étaient évidemment empoisonnées. Même si Amy et Inirée avaient bien plus d'une fois croisé le chemin d'une peste Mojo - et en avaient toujours réchappé - ces monstres étaient néanmoins capables de vivre ( et de s'y retrouver ) dans les Bois Perdus, ce qui signifiait qu'ils possédaient donc un certain pouvoir.

Inirée ne parvenait pas, par contre, à voir autour de quoi les monstres s'affairaient. Mais la chose en question paraissait étrange. Tout cela était intrigant...

-Ou c'est moi, ou ils préparent un sacré mauvais coup... On fonce ? Dit soudain Amy, cachée derrière une racine à côté d'elle.

-Quoi ?!? S'exclama Inirée, qui avait du mal à en croire ses oreille. Ca va pas ? La seule chose qu'on pourrait arriver à faire, c'est foncer dans le bec d'un toukor !

Amy avait totalement perdu son expression joviale. Au contraire, elle paraissait à présent déterminée, ce qui ne rassura guère Inirée.

-C'est pas dit, répliqua-t-elle en frémissant, comme si elle devait à grand peine se retenir de partir toute seule à l'assaut d'une bonne dizaine de monstres prédateurs. Ca pourrait les affoler, tu sais ? C'est des monstres assez craintifs, et...

-Ce sont surtout des charognards, Amy ! Tu ne veux quand même pas risquer nos vies pour un... animal à moitié dévoré.

-Justement, c'est pas normal, comme situation. Et on ferait peut-être bien d'empêcher ces saletés de manger ce...je sais pas quoi.

-Ecoute, Amy...

Mais Inirée n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'elle devait écouter. Un hurlement, un long hurlement terrifiant et suraigu, résonna à proximité, évitant ainsi aux fée de prendre une décision. Toukors et pestes Mojo s'enfuirent aussitôt, abandonnant leur proie à un Lobbo gigantesque, aux yeux injectés de sang et aux babines retroussées sur des crocs acérés. Quelques rayon de soleil réussirent à percer l'épais feuillage et vinrent inonder son futur dîner, dont il se rapprochait lentement

-Inirée ! Souffla Amy. C'est un Kokiri !

En effet, la créature étendue sur le sol ressemblait énormément à un Kokiri. Mais, en même temps, elle en était étrangement différente ( différence qui troubla Inirée malgré la situation dramatique ) : sa carrure bien plus imposante, ses habits inhabituels, les traits fins de son visage... qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètre de la gueule béante du Lobbo !

-Bon sang, Inirée, il respire encore !

-Il faut aller avertir le Vénérable Arbre Mojo !

Mais aucune d'elles ne bougea. Elles savaient parfaitement qu'elles n'en auraient jamais le temps. La Forêt Kokiri était trop loin.

-Inirée ?

Amy n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Inirée savait parfaitement quelle question se cachait derrière cet unique mot. Elle soupira, ferma les yeux quelques instants, comme pour se concentrer. Elle sentait la panique s'emparer d'elle, une tension incontrôlable qui la faisait trembler comme un feuille sèche des pieds à la tête. Un lobbo ! Un monstre qui pouvait à lui seul faire fuire un attroupement de toukors et de pestes Mojo, capable d'enfourner une bonne demi-douzaine de fées d'un seul claquement de langue et dont les crocs acérés étaient de la taille de l'un de ses bras ! Elle allait le regretter, elle en était sûre.

-C'est juste un gros loup, après tout, reconnut Inirée. Alors... On fonce !


	2. Légean

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA :**

**- Le destin d'Inirée -**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2

Légean.

YAAAHHHHH !

Inirée fonçait droit sur le lobbo. Amy hurlait à ses côtés. C'était de la folie ! Il allait les avaler comme un rien ! Les avaler vivantes !

Le lobbo se rapprochait à une vitesse ahurissante. Inirée n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfourner la tête de sa proie inanimée sur le sol, le lobbo releva la sienne. Inirée plongea une fraction de seconde son regard dans les yeux jaunâtres et injectés de sang du monstre. Il avait l'air... il avait juste l'air... « Ohhh ! C'est de la surprise dans ses yeux ! Même pas de la peur ! » Paniqua Inirée.

Les yeux ? Mais oui ! Pendant qu'Amy filait vers le ventre du lobbo, Inirée se rua vers ses yeux...

Qu'il ferma juste à temps.

SPLAF !

-Waooouuu !

Le lobbo hurlait ! Il avait mal ! De près, son cri était vraiment effrayant ! Le hurlement plein de menaces d'un prédateur. D'un tueur. Inirée se figea sur place quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir. Sa technique fonctionnait, il fallait continuer !

-Amy ! Vise les yeux, hurla Inirée tout en se préparant à charger une nouvelle fois le monstre. Vise les... Oh !

WHOUSH !

Le lobbo était malin. Assez en tout cas, pour faire brusquement volte face au tout dernier moment. Inirée, sur le point de lui rentrer une seconde fois dans les yeux, s'était soudain mise à foncer droit dans le vide. Ou plutôt, droit vers le tronc d'arbre le plus proche.

Elle essaya désespérément de l'éviter, battant frénétiquement des ailes pour changer de direction. Elle y serait certainement arrivée si l'arrière train du lobbo, qui avait opéré un demi-tour complet, ne l'avait pas violemment bousculé vers l'avant. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier.

SLAM !

PROUM !

Inirée avait été projeté droit vers l'arbre et venait de le heurter de plein fouet.

Complètement secouée, elle trouva la force de se retourner, laborieusement, pour voir le lobbo, momentanément désintéressé du grand Kokiri, se jeter sur elle.

En fait, ce lobbo n'était pas tout simplement malin. Il était intelligent. Terriblement intelligent. Une intelligence brute, instinctive, aussi sauvage que cruelle... et qui avait choisi la fée pour cible. Tout cela se lisait dans ces yeux jaunes, qui emplissaient à présent tout le champ de vision d'Inirée. Et qui se rapprochaient !

Dans le feu de l'action, celle-ci avait perdu toute notion du danger, mais maintenant, elle s'était remise à trembler de tout son être. Tout à coup, les yeux jaunes firent place à une rangée de crocs pointus, dégoulinants de bave. Le monstre allait la dévorer ! La gueule du loup géant se rapprochait d'Inirée comme dans un cauchemar : au ralenti. Mais impossible à éviter.

Soudain, un éclair blanc. Quelque part sur la gauche. Lorsque le mouvement inattendu du lobbo avait précipité Inirée vers le tronc d'arbre, Amy aussi avait été envoyée promener dans les airs, mais celle-ci avait eu plus de chance et n'avait rencontré aucun obstacle. Après un vol plané de quelques mètres, elle avait rapidement repris le contrôle de sa trajectoire et était repartie à l'attaque du lobbo le plus rapidement possible.

Suivant le conseil d'Inirée, elle filait droit vers les yeux du monstre.

Inirée n'était pas la seule à avoir vu Amy arriver. Toujours au ralenti, et avec un claquement sec, les mâchoires du lobbo se refermèrent sur elle. Au beau milieu de son saut, le monstre avait brusquement tourné la tête, gobant la meilleure amie d'Inirée sous ses propres yeux. En une seule bouchée. Puis il était retombé à terre, ses grands yeux jaunes toujours fixés sur la fée restante.

Inirée était pétrifiée. Elle n'avait pas réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. Pas le temps de comprendre. Pas le temps d'accepter. C'était impossible. Pas Amy ! Pas sa meilleure amie !

Le lobbo bondit de nouveau ; Inirée ne bougea pas. Une fois de plus, le monstre ouvrit sa gueule... et Amy en ressortit, volant droit devant elle. Elle agrippa Inirée et l'entraîna avec elle.

SCHLAC !

Les crocs du lobbo s'étaient refermés pile à l'endroit où se trouvait Inirée moins d'une seconde auparavant, frôlant les minuscules boules de lumière qui s'élevaient dans les airs.

-Amy !

Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air en état de répondre. Poisseuse, les traits fixement crispés dans une expression d'horreur pure et couverte d'une odeur nauséabonde, elle se contenta de se diriger vers une branche proche et de s'y laisser tomber, inerte. Elle avait l'air si traumatisée qu'Inirée se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas tout simplement mourir de peur.

Un grognement furieux la rappela à la réalité. En contrebas, le lobbo, l'air encore plus féroce, si c'était possible, se dirigeait à nouveau en direction de sa première proie, qui paraissait plus mal en point que jamais.

Inirée piqua. Elle se jeta de toutes ses forces sur le flanc du loup cauchemardesque. Manifestement, les sphères lumineuses avaient le don d'exaspérer celui-ci car il repartit aussitôt à la poursuite de la fée, qui mettait toutes ses forces à rester à sa portée sans se faire rattraper par les énormes mâchoires qui la pourchassaient. Pas la peine de se battre contre le lobbo, après tout. Il suffisait de l'attirer assez loin de l'étrange Kokiri.

SCHLAC !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La bête était rapide, et Inirée n'avait pas envie de tenter l'expérience de séjourner dans la grotte qui lui tenant lieu de gueule. Sans compter que sa chance à elle serait peut-être un peu moins insolente que celle d'Amy si jamais cela avait le malheur de lui arriver.

SCHLAC !

Elle volait si vite que ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter un tel rythme encore bien longtemps.

SCHLAC !

Elle sentait à présent le souffle du monstre dans son dos et respira son haleine à pleins poumons. Son estomac fut pris de convulsions et elle ressentit soudain une atroce envie de vomir.

Le lobbo n'allait pas tarder à la rattraper. C'était tout simplement de la folie. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait. Il fallait remonter, maintenant.

Soudain...

SPLOUICH !

Le lobbo lança un hurlement comme Inirée n'en avait jamais entendu. Elle s'immobilisa aussitôt et se retourna. Le gros loup s'agitait dans tous les sens, pris d'une série de spasmes incontrôlés. Son œil droit était ensanglanté. Amy voletait juste à côté de lui, une expression de triomphe sauvage sur le visage.

-Je prends le relais, hurla-t-elle à Inirée. Vas prévenir l'Arbre Mojo ! T'en fais pas pour moi !

Fou de rage, le lobbo était reparti à la poursuite d'Amy. Tous deux disparaissaient déjà entre les arbres.

Inirée ne perdit pas de temps. Filant entre les branches avec une agilité experte vu l'état de ses nerfs, elle se rua en direction de la Forêt Kokirie.

Lorsqu'elle repassa devant l'endroit où gisait le grand Kokiri, elle s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder. Il avait l'air plus mal en point que ce qu'elle avait pu supposer jusqu'à maintenant. Plaies et entailles se disputaient toutes les parties visibles de son corps. Un mince ruisseau rougeâtre suintait de sous ses vêtements bizarres et extrêmement brillants ( elle apprendrait plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'une armure ) pour former une fine marre boueuse dans laquelle trempaient ses cheveux couleur blond pâle, s'y mélangeant avec les reflets du soleil. Son visage, aux traits fins et volontaires, était plus crispé qu'Inirée croyait cela possible de l'être. La respiration saccadée du blessé se fit plus difficile et il partit d'une quinte de toux qui fit presque autant frissonner Inirée que lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée face au lobbo. Ca n'était vraiment pas le moment de le regarder ( même si Inirée ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer mille petits détails à son sujet au moindre coup d'œil ) ! Il fallait faire vite ou même l'Arbre Mojo ne pourrait plus rien pour le pauvre garçon étendu au beau milieu des arbres hostiles de la forêt. Inirée repartit à toute allure, fonçant au beau milieu d'un tourbillon de couleurs délavées et de formes tourmentées.

Lorsque la jeune fée revint superviser le sauvetage de « l'étrange Kokiri », comme l'arbre lui avait demandé, elle savait désormais à quelle espèce celui-ci appartenait. C'était un Hylien. Elle savait aussi qu'Amy, ainsi que deux autres fée nettement plus âgées, comme le laissaient deviner leurs lueurs dont les bords tiraient sur le pourpre, se trouvaient à son chevet. Après de brèves retrouvailles ( et aucune présentation, les deux autres fées étant occupées à s'affairer au-dessus de l'Hylien ), un troupeau de blaireaux particulièrement obligeants se chargea d'acheminer en urgence le blessé dans la Forêt Kokiri, et même de l'installer dans la cabane de Saria, l'une des plus proches de l'endroit d'où ils arrivaient ainsi que l'une des plus faciles d'accès de la clairière. Leur tâche achevée, ceux-ci repartirent aussi aimablement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Si la mission de secours s'était déroulée pour le mieux - ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque l'Arbre Mojo commandait à la forêt tout entière, Inirée n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être morte d'inquiétude tout au long du trajet et de presser les blaireau, lesquels avaient manifestés leur agacement par un haussement de queue placide et indigné.

Autre fait extraordinaire : trois « seulettes », ce jour-là, furent autorisées non seulement à pénétrer dans la Forêt Kokiri, mais aussi à y demeurer quelques heures sans déclencher la moindre altercation. Tandis qu'Inirée, Amy, Aïa et Saria attendaient anxieusement dans un coin de la cabane, les deux fée à la lueur teintée de pourpre s'activaient, de façon quasi hystérique, à présent, autour de l'Hylien blessé, étendu sur la largeur de quatre lits pour Kokiri mis bout à bout.

-C'est fini, tout va bien, annonça l'une des deux fées soigneuses, Istiane, lorsqu'elles eurent enfin cessé leur ballet médical.

-Oui, le plus dur est passé, confirma l'autre fée, Félic, mais il risque de rester inconscient pendant plusieurs jours. Il était dans un état critique.

-Très sale état, rajouta Istiane.

-Bien, nous allons aller avertir l'Arbre Mojo et repartir pour notre Fontaine des Fée, conclut Félic, visiblement peu désireuse de s'éterniser. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Inirée, Aïa et Saria.

-A votre service, leur dit Istiane en guise d'adieux. Amy ?

-Ouais. Bon, ben salut tout le monde !

Les trois fée s'éloignaient déjà quand Inirée se décida à crier :

-Amy ( celle-ci se retourna ) ! Je suis vraiment soulagée que tu t'en sois sortie.

Amy eut un large sourire et se rengorgea dans une lueur tirant sur un argenté plein de fierté.

-Tu me connais ! Ce pauvre lobbo avait pas une chance !

-Amy ?

-Ouais ?

-Tu es complètement folle !

Amy éclata de rire sans remarquer le regard éloquent qu'échangèrent Istiane et Félic ni les expression d'Aïa et de Saria, qui semblaient sérieusement se demander s'il s'agissait bien d'une plaisanterie.

Après le départ des trois fées, Inirée avait encore à faire l'effort d'annoncer que tout allait bien à l'ensemble du village, silencieusement réunie devant chez Saria et d'organiser des tours de gardes pour veiller l'Hylien - les volontaires ne manquèrent d'ailleurs pas. En effet, les événement de la matinée avaient suscité une agitation sans précédant au sein de la Forêt Kokiri. A un moment ou un autre, le mot « guerre » fut prononcé et l'une des crises de curiosité les plus virulentes qui eut jamais frappé la petite communauté embrasa alors littéralement toute la clairière. Plusieurs fées et Kokiris firent même preuve d'une curiosité presque digne de celle que manifestait habituellement Inirée pour tout ce qui était nouveau, fait d'autant plus remarquable qu'ils étaient en général peu portés sur de tels sentiments. Malheureusement, l'Arbre Mojo, malgré le véritable harcèlement qu'il dut essuyer sans relâche durant toute la journée, refusa catégoriquement de donner à qui que ce soit la moindre information à propos de la guerre qui sévissait dans ces lointains royaumes de l'ouest. Inirée, quant à elle, ne tarda pas à se sentir vraiment mal, maintenant que la situation était calmée. Aïa lui diagnostiqua un « effet boomerang » du à « la matinée complètement inouïe » qu'elle avait passée et lui conseilla d'aller se reposer pendant qu'elle et Saria prenaient les choses en main. Voyant la mine fatiguée de la jeune Kokirie, ce n'est qu'à contrecœur que la fée accepta l'offre d'Aïa. Survolant la foule réunie devant la cabane, elle évita soigneusement de passer près de Julen, accompagné de Thoms et Mido, et de leurs trois fées ( Diène, Juno et Afrodte ) visiblement plongées dans une discussion passionnante. Une bonne moitié de la clairière ayant déjà migré dans la Clairière de l'Arbre Mojo pour assaillir ce dernier de questions ( en vain ! ), Inirée préféra chercher refuge dans l'un des gros arbres bombés qui délimitaient la clairière.

Incapable de se calmer, elle laissa une suite ininterrompue d'images et d'émotions aussi désagréables que sans raison d'être tourbillonner dans sa tête à une vitesse vertigineuse pour terminer, en fin de journée, par aller faire un petit tour au-dessus des cimes. Jamais rien d'aussi fou ne lui était arrivé. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur. Et jamais elle n'avait frôlé la mort d'aussi près. Alors que le soleil, d'un rouge quelque peu inquiétant, presque sanguin, se troublait et finissait par disparaître derrière un horizon strié de nombreuses teintes roses aussi variées que magnifiques, Inirée frissonna en repensant aux évènements de la journée et se rendit compte que, ce soir, le crépuscule la laissait relativement indifférente. Puis l'image de l'Hylien s'imposa soudainement à elle, sans raison particulière.

Voilà donc ce qui se trouvait là-bas, dans le lointain.

Tout à coup, Inirée eut plus que jamais conscience d'être face au plus beau des spectacles.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, la Forêt Kokiri retrouva son calme.

Ou, pour être plus précis, elle trouva en fait un calme qui ne lui avait jamais été coutumier. Chacun avait beau s'appliquer à afficher le masque d'une tranquillité insouciante, l'on sentait bien qu'une curiosité dévorante couvait toujours en profondeur. Tout le monde attendait que l'Hylien se réveille. Selon une expression qu'avait un jour employé Amy, la clairière était « sur des charbons ardents », mais Inirée s'en fichait bien. Depuis sa rencontre avec celui qu'elle continuait d'appeler « l'étrange Kokiri » pour le simple fait de lui donner un surnom à elle seule, la jeune fée passait la plus grande partie de son temps à le veiller - il avait d'ailleurs l'air en bonne voie de rétablissement.

Bien que beaucoup de Kokiris se soient d'abord portés volontaires pour le veiller eux aussi, la nouvelle eut tôt fait de se répandre que la tâche était beaucoup moins intéressante - et moins instructive - que ce à quoi la plupart semblaient s'être attendu ; il arrivait donc de plus en plus à Inirée de se retrouver seule avec le convalescent, situation d'autant plus plaisante que la cabane de Saria, un peu comme sa propriétaire songeait Inirée, était à la fois agréable et accueillante. Constituée d'une seule pièce, elle était d'une propreté impeccable, son mobilier ( le lit, une table, quelques chaises et les deux étagères ), à la fois simple et de bon goût, avait été soigneusement sculpté dans un bois aux reflets chatoyants et à l'aspect noble, et les différents bibelots dont elle était truffée réussissaient tous à l'égayer sans avoir l'air horribles ou niais. Inirée appréciait particulièrement les grelots suspendus au-dessus de la porte d'entrée ( les seuls de la forêt ! ), qui remplissaient la pièce de leurs joyeux _drelin-drelin_ au moindre souffle de vent. Quand les grelots se mettaient à tintinnabuler ainsi, Inirée finissait bien souvent par se surprendre en train de fredonner avec eux.

Les moments où la fée était seule étaient de loin ses préférés, car elle ne cessait alors d'observer l'Hylien, qui, même dans son état, rayonnait d'une beauté emprunte à la fois d'une force et d'une délicatesse qu'aucun Kokiri n'aurait jamais, et de se poser mille questions à son sujet. Qui était-il ? Quel était son nom ? D'où venait-il ? Inirée pouvait rester des heures à ses côtés, essayant de répondre à ces question en inventant et réinventant la vie et le monde du blessé et en s'autorisant même parfois à partir en guerre à ses côtés. Elle regrettait seulement que, lorsque Istiane et Félic venaient s'assurer de l'état de leur convalescent et relancer quelques soins d'appoint, elles ne lui disent pas quand elles estimaient voir celui-ci se réveiller - et Inirée aurait été bien étonnée qu'elles n'en aient pas au moins une vague idée.

Le reste de son temps, Inirée l'employait à vaquer le plus possible à ses occupations habituelles, mais quelque chose s'était incontestablement mit à sonner faux dans cette morne routine. Les moments passés avec Enna et Llit semblaient encore plus insipides, les éternelles histoires de l'Arbre Mojo étaient sans qu'elle s'en rende compte devenues encore plus insupportables que d'ordinaire et même la folle notoriété qu'Inirée semblait avoir acquise depuis le sauvetage de l'Hylien blessé la laissait relativement indifférente. En fait, devoir sans arrêt répéter aux autre la rengaine de son combat contre un lobbo lui donnait l'impression de désagréablement ressembler à l'Arbre Mojo.

La seule fois de toute cette période où Inirée rejoignit Amy pour l'une de leurs escapades, pourtant fortes en aventure, elle constata également qu'elle ne pouvait pas totalement chasser le jeune Hylien de ses pensées, et quand elle fit part de ses préoccupations à sa meilleure amie, celle-ci fit preuve d'une clairvoyance et d'un énigmatisme dont Inirée ne l'aurait jamais crue capable.

-Peut-être que... c'est pas un hasard si c'est _toi_ qui es tombée sur le beau gosse ( d'après Amy, qui s'était renseignée, le jeune Hylien était bel et bien « vraiment mignon » selon les critères de son espèce )...

-Oui... c'est tout moi, ça, balbutia la jeune fée en manquant de peu de rentrer droit dans un nid de mainates, j'aime bien... tout ce qui vient de loin.

-Quand même, reprit Amy en retrouvant son entrain habituel, c'est dommage que ça ait pas été un Kokiri ! T'aurais enfin pu en avoir un...

Inirée fut étonnée de constater qu'elle n'avait plus songé à son habituel « Que-serais-je-devenue-si-j'avais-eu-un-Kokiri » depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Oh fait, fit Amy, je voulais te dire, je sais que t'es vachement occupée ces temps-ci, mais ça serait bien si tu pouvais venir passer ta journée à la Fontaine dans cinq jours. Parce que... une Grande Fée va venir nous rendre visite ! Tu te rends compte, Inirée ?

Une Grande Fée ! Amy lui avait souvent parlé des Grande Fée. Sorte de chefs chez les fées - sans vraiment l'être, elles étaient douées d'un énorme puissance magique. A ce qu'on disait, elles avaient directement hérité leurs pouvoir des dieux, ce qui faisaient d'elles _une race à part, même si elles restaient toujours des fées_. Ni Inirée ni Amy n'avaient jamais vraiment compris ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire mais ce qui frappa surtout Inirée à cet instant, ce fut de constater qu'elle n'avait plus eu la moindre pensée pour sa visite à la Fontaines des Fées du Bosquet Sacré depuis... depuis le même bon bout de temps que celui depuis lequel elle n'avait plus voulu avoir de Kokiri... Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle s'apprêta à bafouiller dans les règles de l'art une fois de plus quand un lointain hurlement la coupa dans son élan, pourtant prometteur.

-C'était quoi, ça ?

Le visage d'Amy se teinta d'un sourire qu'Inirée, depuis des année, associait toujours avec raison à d'imminentes catastrophes.

-Ca devrait te plaire, claironna-t-elle encore plus joyeusement qu'à l'ordinaire si c'était possible, viens voir...

Pourtant, cette fois-ci Amy se contenta de conduire Inirée devant un nœud de racines de dimensions appréciables à l'intérieur duquel un lobbo avait trouvé le moyen de se coincer... Alors qu'il poussait un nouveau hurlement ( qui avait plus tendance à fendre l'âme qu'à donner la chair de poule ), ses pattes arrière se mirent à remuer désespérément.

-En attendant qu'il devienne assez maigre pour sortir de là, j'ai eu le temps de m'enfuir. Ouais, la nature est bien faite, y'a pas à dire... commenta Amy avec l'air de prodiguer non pas une perle de sagesse, mais tout un collier. Alors, tu viens à la Fontaine le jour où la Grande Fée sera en visite ? Rendez-vous comme d'hab' ?

Cinq jours plus tard ( il devait s'en être passé une quinzaine tout au plus depuis le sauvetage de l'Hylien, qui avait d'ores et déjà acquis une dimension mythologique au sein de la Forêt kokiri) Inirée trouva le moyen de remercier Aïa et Saria de lui avoir évité une bagarre avec Diène :

-Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas ? Lui demanda Saria.

-Non, pas du tout, assura Inirée.

De bon matin, elle s'était rendue chez la jeune Kokirie.

-Tu nous sauve la vie, lui dit Aïa, à part. D'habitude on fait attention à ce que l'on fait, mais là... Prendre un tour de veille alors qu'on devait mener notre manifestation... C'est Saria, elle ne dort pas très bien, ces temps-ci, et elle est un peu fatiguée. Rien de bien dramatique, bien sur, mais tout cela est quand même assez...

-Inouï ?

-Oui, exactement !

Inirée se demanda un instant si elle devait révéler à ses amies qu'elle aussi avait parfois du mal à dormir, ces derniers temps. Et quand elle réussissait enfin à aller barboter dans un léger sommeil, c'était pour y rêver de monstres de crocs et d'yeux jaunâtres en train de la fixer. Elle jeta un regard à son « étrange Kokiri ». Peut-être qu'elle savait à quoi étaient dus ses troubles du sommeil, inutile d'embêter les autres avec ça.

-Voilà ! S'exclama Saria.

Elle portait plusieurs panneaux de bois arborant fièrement des slogans comme « VIVE LES FILLES !!! » ou « 1 FILLE = 1 GARCON ! » et était sur le point d'aller manifester avec les autres membres du mouvement Kokirégalité, dont elle était la présidente.

-Oh fait, Inirée, le cortège doit passer devant chez Julen, alors je me suis dit que nous pourrions peut-être nous autoriser une petite digression, pour l'occasion...

Sur ce, elle agita gaiement l'un de ses panneaux, sur lequel on pouvait lire :

« LAISSEZ LES FEES SANS KOKIRI **SEULES** ! ».

Inirée ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Inirée se retrouva une fois de plus seule, à veiller l'Hylien paisiblement endormi tout en se demandant entre quelles mains le panneau pouvait bien être en train de s'agiter furieusement. Tout était aussi calme qu'à l'ordinaire et les grelots carillonnaient joyeusement.

Ce fut à ce moment là que le convalescent donna les premiers signes de son réveil. Il se mit tout à coup à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Inirée se raidit. En quelques secondes, sa lueur vira au rouge vif et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Tandis que sa la respiration de l'Hylien se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, le jeune fée, frémissante, s'approcha tout doucement du lit... jusqu'à se retrouver penchée au-dessus de lui...

WHOUSH !

-AAAHHHHH !

-AAAHHHHH !

L'Hylien s'était réveillé en sursaut - sur le coup, Inirée avait été expédiée dans les airs. Se retournant frénétiquement dans son lit, il observa la cabane de Saria avec une expression à la fois ahurie et paniquée. Soudain, il aperçut la fée... laquelle était à présent tétanisée. Il ne s'agissait plus de celui avec lequel elle vivait tant d'aventures imaginaires. Ni d'une simple figure endormie. Il ne s'agissait même plus de « son étrange Kokiri ». Inirée se trouvait tout simplement face à un parfait inconnu. D'accord, elle pouvait à présent admirer ses yeux d'un bleu radieux, mais il n'en restait pas moins... un inconnu. Et ce silence, qui commençait à devenir pesant. « Si tu pouvais trouver quelque chose à dire, plutôt que de le fixer bêtement », songea-t-elle. « Et vite, de préférence ».

-S... Sa... Salut ( « Salut ? _Salut_ ?!? » ) !

-Où...Où est-ce qu'on est ici ? Demanda l'Hylien fraîchement réveillé.

Inirée cessa de battre des ailes une seconde entière et faillit s'écraser par terre. Génial ! Comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez lamentable comme ça...

-Tu... tu parle notre langue ? Demanda-t-elle tout en pensant que cette question était particulièrement stupide.

-Tu es une fée ?

Sa voix était encore un peu endormie, mais très chaude et très mélodique. A la fois posée et aussi agréable que du miel. Cela apaisa un peu la jeune fée, qui décida que communiquer par questions interposées n'était finalement pas un bon moyen de faire avancer la conversation.

-Ben...euh... oui ! Tu étais blessé. Alors je t'ai ramené ici, chez Saria.

-Où ?

-C'est dans la grande forêt. Et les blaireaux m'ont bien aidée... Je t'ai trouvé blessé et...

Plus elle sentait que ses explications étaient confuse, plus Inirée perdait ses moyens. L'Hylien semblait avoir rapidement retrouvé ses esprits. Tandis qu'Inirée continuait de bafouiller tout en songeant combien elle aurait préféré se trouver dans la gueule d'un lobbo plutôt que dans cette cabane, il inspecta une fois de plus la pièce, l'air inquisiteur.

-On t'a veillé à tour de rôle, tu sais... Et c'est peut-être à cause de la magie de Félic et Istiane que tu es resté endormi si lon...

L'Hylien essaya de se retourner complètement pour regarder derrière lui et l'ombre d'une expression de douleur passa sur son visage.

-... ou alors peut-être que c'était volontaire de leur part...pour t'éviter d'avoir trop mal...

-Fée, la coupa l'Hylien, qui avait l'air de considérer que l'endroit ne présentait aucun danger immédiat., s'il te plait, répond à mes question : Où suis-je ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Où sont mes hommes ? Et qui es-tu ?

Sa façon de parler, à la fois calme et réfléchie, réussit à endiguer la crise de bafouillages d'Inirée.

-Hé bien... tu es... dans la Forêt Kokiri.

A ces mots, l'Hylien se redressa dans son lit - ce qui lui arracha une nouvelle grimace de douleur.

-Dans... Chez l'Arbre Mojo ?

-Oui !

Il se laissa retomber dans ses draps en feuilles de palmite, visiblement soulagé.

-Continue, je t'en prie.

Inirée lui raconta toute l'histoire de son sauvetage en omettant juste de lui dire à quel point elle l'avait veillé. Le jeune homme, qui écoutait la fée avec attention, eut l'air profondément atterré lorsque la fée lui avoua qu'on n'avait retrouvé personne à part lui. Une fois son récit terminé, Inirée profita d'un accès de courage ( inspiré par l'un des regards de l'Hylien ) pour se risquer à lui retourner sa dernière question.

-Je m'appelle Légean. Je suis prince du royaume d'Hylie. Je n'ai pas énormément de temps devant moi et je dois voir le Vénérable Arbre Mojo au plus vite. Nous avons besoin de son aide pour gagner ce qui pourrait bien être une phase décisive de la guerre...

La guerre ! C'était bien ça, alors ! Inirée, comme tout le monde, soupçonnait depuis le début la guerre d'être la cause de la venue de l'Hylien dans la Grande Forêt mais le fait d'entendre ces mots sortir directement de sa bouche la frappée si fort qu'elle en fut étonnée. Avec l'impression d'être rentrée dans plusieurs arbres de suite - et elle savait de quoi elle parlait - elle repensa à l'expression d'Aïa : « effet boomerang ».

-Alors ?

La voix de Légean la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Celui-ci la regardait, l'air interrogateur.

-Euh... Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Es-tu d'accord pour aller voir l'Arbre Mojo et solliciter auprès de lui un entretient en privé ?

Quand que je serai en mesure d'aller le voir ?

Dès qu'Inirée transmit le message, l'Arbre Mojo rassembla la Forêt Kokiri au grand complet et fit à la foule de visages, de fée et de panneaux ( « TIRER LES CHEVEUX D'UNE FILLE, C'EST TIRER SON LINCEUL ! » ) une annonce que la fée ne trouva pas du tout à son goût : seules, désormais, seraient autorisées à fréquenter l'Hylien, Saria et Aïa. Il habitait leur cabane et avait besoin de repos.

Seulement voilà : c'était tout simplement hors de question pour la jeune fée, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Peut-être que sa première rencontre avec Légean avait été un peu... disons qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé que ça allait se passer comme ça, d'accord, mais après tout ça n'avait pas été si désastreux. Juste différent ( ce qui présentait un certain charme, après tout ). Et Inirée avait... tout simplement envie de la connaître, maintenant qu'elle lui avait parlé. Très envie, en fait. L'agréable perspective d'être la seule de la clairière à savoir de quoi retournait exactement cette satanée guerre dut aussi la motiver car le plan parfait germa aussitôt dans sa tête. C'était elle qui avait trouvé Légean en train d'agoniser. Elle qui avait combattu le lobbo. Elle qui l'avait veillé plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Le vieil Arbre Mojo ne pourrait tout simplement pas lui refuser d'être leur intermédiaire !

En effet, celui-ci ne put pas et il chargea même Inirée de porter son premier message à l'Hylien sur le champs :

-L'Arbre Mojo est d'accord pour te voir quand tu iras mieux et te demande, en attendant, de ne surtout parler de la guerre et de tout ça à personne, annonça froidement Inirée à Légean tout en espérant qu'il n'allait pas remarquer l'amertume qui déformait sa voix ni sa lueur qui tirait sur le violet.

Mis à part la frustration de ne pas pouvoir aborder ce sujet tabou, Inirée, durant les jours qui suivirent, eut le plaisir - et le privilège - de découvrir à quel point la présence de Légean était plaisante. La première rencontre entre l'Hylien et un Kokiri - en l'occurrence une Kokirie puisqu'il s'agissait de Saria - s'avéra constituer un moment inoubliable. Les yeux ronds de Légean face aux cheveux verts et aux habits « en feuilles d'arbres » de la petite fille qui s'averrait être, avec sa fée, la seule habitante de la cabane confirmèrent à Inirée ce qu'elle supposait de longue date, à savoir qu'un Kokiri est à un Hylien ce qu'un daim est à un cerf, à ceci près que les Kokiris gardent leur apparence de daim toute leur vie. Cependant, Saria n'était que rarement présente et Inirée, qui s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Légean, était toujours agréablement surprise de constater à quel point son attitude était semblable à sa voix : calme et chaleureuse.

Elle passait des heures à littéralement boire ses paroles et, si l'Hylien ne pouvait pas directement approcher le sujet de la guerre, il ne se privait pas ( avec d'autant plus de plaisir qu'Inirée manifestait toujours un énorme enthousiasme pour ses histoires ) de lui décrire son royaume, Hylie, dont les vastes étendues de champs, regroupées sous le nom de Plaine d'Hyrule en référence à l'un de ses ancêtres, étaient parsemées de paisibles villages de laboureurs, dont le lac Hylia, bien connu pour ses vertus thermales, resplendissait sous le soleil aussi bien que sous la lune et dont la capitale, Bourg Hylius, était parcouru d'une animation sans pareil tous les jours de l'année.

Inirée insistait également souvent pour que Légean lui parle un peu de lui, mais le jeune homme se montrait alors nettement plus réticent. Il lui expliqua néanmoins qu'il était le troisième fils du roi Hylius X et que sa mère, la reine Marianne, était morte douze ans auparavant, alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans - lorsqu'elle apprit cela, Inirée se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang en se jurant de ne plus jamais se montrer indiscrète. Son père et ses deux frères aînés, Odys et Eracle, étaient depuis longtemps déjà partis au combat tandis que ses deux frères cadets, Perçal et Lancèle, continuaient leur éducation sous l'égide de leurs précepteurs. Pour sa part, la mission qui l'avait poussé jusqu'ici était la première qu'il s'était vu confier. Il avait annoncé cela avec une fierté et une détermination manifestes... mais Inirée cru y desceller une pointe de... quelque chose d'autre.

Parfois fatigué de devoir parler sans arrêt, il préférait alors inverser les rôles et c'était à Inirée de lui raconter sa vie : comment le Kokiri qu'elle aurait du voir n'avait jamais poussé, les autres fées complètement raplapla, les ballades avec Amy, plus intéressantes...

-... En fait, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrées, c'était il y a environ dix ans. Elle m'a sortie des griffes d'un toukor. Ca devait être la première fois où j'ai eu affaire à un monstre de près et j'étais vraiment dans une sale situation...

Depuis que Légean était réveillé, le reste ne s'était pas contenté de passer au second plan pour Inirée : elle avait tout éclipsé ; et elle ne partait plus de chez Saria que pour aller dormir. Enfin, dormir était un bien grand mot car, chaque soir, la jeune fée avait l'impression de laisser tout son entrain et sa bonne humeur derrière elle en passant la porte - ou la fenêtre - de la cabane. Elle se mettait alors à déambuler en lisière des Bois Perdus, recherchant plus que jamais la solitude. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Et doutait qu'il existe le moindre mots dans le monde à poser sur ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était un peu comme si les différents pans de sa vie, qu'elle considérait comme des cercles tournant sur eux-mêmes, chacun dans son coin jusqu'alors, s'étaient soudain tous organisés autour d'un axe. Et ils continuaient de tourner sur eux même tout en valsant autour de cet axe. La seule valse, légèrement moins effrénée, qui calmait un peu la fée était le ballet nocturne des étoiles et de la lune, toujours occupées à inventer de nouveaux pas de danse, de nouvelles figures et de nouvelles trajectoires dans un ciel drapé de ténèbres. Bien entendu, le sommeil de la fée s'en ressentait sérieusement et l'état de ses rêves commençait, lui aussi, à devenir inquiétant. Ses songes évoquaient de plus en plus fréquemment d'immenses horizons et des pays qu'elle n'avait jamais visité.

Heureusement, les reflets bienveillants du matin venaient toujours ramener le moral à Inirée et chasser ses doutes, tel un grand ménage de printemps brillant et quotidien. Pour dire la vérité, elle se sentait complètement électrisée dès les première lueurs de l'aube et il lui arrivait souvent de débarquer dans la cabane de Saria alors même que personne n'était encore levé. Etrangement, rester au chevet de Légean, à parler avec lui, était tout aussi palpitant ( sinon plus ) que la plus folle des chevauchées qu'elle avait bien pu imaginer. Et ces moments lui étaient précieux.

Cette période aurait pu - et sembla - durer une éternité mais, en réalité, Légean fut presque rétabli et tout à fait capable de se lever six jours seulement après son réveil. Ce matin là, comme d'habitude, Inirée se leva dès les premiers rayon matinaux, dans le feuillage encore somnolent de l'Arbre Mojo, avec le projet d'aller voir si Légean était déjà debout. Commençant à voleter le plus silencieusement possible, elle tomba soudain nez à nez avec Enna et Llit, au détour d'une grosse branche tordue.

-Oh ! Salut les filles ! Comment ça se fait que vous soyez debout à cette heure ?

-Bonjour Inirée, répondit précipitamment Enna.

La fréquence de son débit été nettement moins élevée qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Bonjour, Inirée, fit Llit, qui avait l'air un peu plus éveillée que son amie. Nous nous demandions si...tu ne voulais pas passer la journée avec nous...pour une fois.

Pour une fois ? Tout à coup, Inirée comprit. Vu la manière dont Llit venait d'ânonner cette phrase, elle était prête à parier deux choses : qu'Enna et elle étaient déjà levées depuis longtemps, prêtes à l'intercepter et qu'elle-même n'allait pas tarder à perdre son calme. Elle fit semblant de réfléchir, puis :

-Hé bien...C'est tentant... Oh ! Ah, ben non, je peux pas : finalement, j'ai plutôt envie d'aller voir Légean. L'Hylien, vous savez ?

Enna et Llit échangèrent un regard qui eut le don d'énerver Inirée encore plus.

-Inirée, fit Enna d'une toute petite voix, tu ne trouve pas que... Tu passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, justement. Non pas que ça soit vraiment un problème, mais... enfin...

Inirée pensa alors à quelque chose qui lui fit froid dans le dos. La clairière entière devait jaser et elle, trop occupée, n'avait rien remarqué. Elle perdit tout contrôle.

-Allez ! Vas-y ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Vous êtes juste jalouses ou alors terriblement inquiètes pour moi parce que je ne devrais pas manifester tant d'intérêt pour un simple Hylien ?

Enna et Llit avaient à présent l'air complètement désemparées.

-Inirée...

-Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai rien à faire d'être bien comme il faut ! Hurla celle-ci. Vous commencez à m'énerver ! Vous tous !

Sur ce, elle fila de la Clairière de L'Arbre Mojo alors que les têtes encore froissées des autres fées sans Kokiri, réveillées par tant de raffut, émergeaient d'entre les feuilles de l'arbre ancestral. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne se demanda même pas si Enna et Llit avait plus l'air choquées ou mortifiées.

Lorsqu'elle entra chez Saria par l'ouverture qui servait de fenêtre, Inirée était déjà calmée. Alors qu'elle attendait patiemment que Légean, encore endormi, se réveille et que les grelots tintinnabulaient dans leur coin, doucement bercés par une légère brise chargée de l'odeur de sapins frais, elle se prit à regretter d'y avoir été si fort avec Enna et Llit. Elles avaient juste l'air inquiètes pour elle et ne méritaient sûrement pas de faire les frais de ce genre d'accès de fureur, dont Inirée attribua l'aspect disproportionné à ses nuits perturbées.

Une voix chaude et sucrée interrompit soudain le cours de ses remords.

-Qu'est-ce que tu chantonne ?

-Bonjour, dit la jeune fée à Légean avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

-Plutôt bien, et toi ? Répondit Inirée tout en se demandant si elle ne pouvait pas se décider à lui parler de sa dispute avec Enna et Llit parce qu'elle portait sur lui.

-Très bien. Vraiment ! Je pense n'avoir presque plus rien. Je pense même aller voir l'Arbre Mojo aujourd'hui.

Inirée ne sut pas vraiment comment accueillir cette nouvelle.

-Alors, que chantais-tu ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Inirée s'était encore une fois laissée charmée par les tintements cristallins des grelots et avait commencé à accompagner leur mélodie de sa propre voix.

-Oh, c'est juste une chanson que les grelots m'ont rappelé... Le genre de comptines qu'on apprend quand on est petite, tu sais...

-C'était très différent de tout ce que je connais, reconnut le jeune Hylien. Et vraiment très joli... Tu ne voudrai pas me la chanter en entier ? J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup.

-Quoi ( Inirée avait viré au rouge cramoisi en l'espace d'un battement d'ailes ) ?!? Mais... Mais...

Mais aucun « mais » ne pouvait rivaliser avec le regard que lui lança l'Hylien. Inirée soupira.

-Ca s'appelle _La Guerre des Animaux_...

Et elle se mit à chanter. Du point de vu d'une fée, elle avait une plutôt jolie voix mais sans plus. Cela sembla amplement suffire à Légean, qui, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entrouverte, écoutait avec une expression de ravissement.

_Un beau jour tous les monstr's de la Grande Forêt_

_Se réunir'nt dans un' clairière pour décider_

_D'attaquer plus d' gibier qu'ils n'en pourraient manger._

_Lobbos contre écureuil, qui allait l'emporter ?_

_Mais ils ne pensaient pas à c' qui leur arriv'ra_

_Quand la Grande Forêt fera sonner le glas._

_Le massacre eut bien lieu : blaireaux, ratons laveurs..._

_Tout le monde eut affaire aux crocs des prédateurs._

_Chaque clan résistait ; ils étaient décimés_

_Du plus humble à leur chef, du dernier au premier !_

_Mais ils ne pensaient pas à c'qui leur arriv'ra_

_Quand la Grande Forêt fera sonner le glas._

Les monstres voulaient tuer jusqu'aux nouveau-nés 

_Les mèr's périssaient en voulant les protéger._

_C'en fut assez : surmontant différenc's et torts_

_Ecureuils et ratons s'unir'nt d'un même accord._

_Les monstr's ne pensaient pas à c'qui leur arriv'ra_

_Quand la Grande Forêt fera sonner le glas._

_Il fallait s'y attendre : le grand jour arriva_

_Le destin s'en mêla et fit sonner le glas._

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Inirée ne l'avait plus chantée, mais cette chanson était restée aussi belle que dans le souvenir, très net en ce moment, qu'elle en avait : à la fois énergique et plein de mélancolie. Avec quelque chose d'implacable... D'autant plus que les grelots l'avaient accompagnée tout du long de leurs _drelin-drelin_, qui, par un mystérieux hasard, s'étaient délicieusement accordés avec la mélodie envoûtante de la comptine. Lorsque la dernière note se fut envolée dans la brise, la jeune fée fut parcourue d'un léger frisson. Après quelques secondes d'un silence fébrile, un bruit, au fond de la cabane, annonça qu'Aïa et Saria venaient de se réveiller en douceur. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Légean ne tarit pas d'éloges et Inirée, plus rouge que jamais, d'une part se demanda si elle allait redevenir de lueur normale un jour, et d'autre part pria pour que l'Hylien n'ait toujours pas appris à interpréter ces changements de couleur.

Si Inirée avait, comme d'habitude, passé le reste de la journée à bavarder et plaisanter avec Légean, peut-être aurait-elle pu oublier l'incident de la matinée. Seulement, il fallut qu'Istiane et Félic choisissent ce même jour pour venir prendre des nouvelles de leur convalescent et lui confirmer qu'il était bien en état de se lever. Avant de repartir une bonne fois pour toutes, celles-ci insistèrent pour s'entretenir en privé avec Inirée.

-Amy nous a chargé de te transmettre un message, lui dit Félic.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle avait oublié qu'elle lui avait promis de venir passer une journée à la Fontaine des Fées !

-Je... J'ai oublié de...

-S'en est aperçue, grogna Istiane.

-Mais ça n'est pas ça le plus important, coupa Félic. Amy est...s'est vue proposer par une Grande Fée, Régie, de devenir son apprentie et... C'est le genre de propositions qui ne se refuse pas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Inirée ne voyait pas.

-On doit te dire au revoir de sa part, quoi, trancha Istiane.

Inirée voyait.

Elle partit sur le champs. C'en était trop. Les autres qui la considéraient comme une sorte de tordue et sa meilleure amie qui l'avait purement et simplement abandonnée. Elle alla se cacher dans le feuillage de l'Arbre Mojo et resta là, pendant des heures, si immobile qu'on aurait pu la croire morte, à ruminer sa colère, d'autant plus furieuse qu'elle ne pouvait l'exprimer. C'était sa faute. C'était entièrement sa faute. Amy était partie en la laissant seule et rongée de culpabilité. Tout à coup, c'était comme si plus rien n'avait le moindre intérêt. Alors elle n'allait sûrement pas bouger de là parce que l'Arbre Mojo demandait à tout le monde de quitter la clairière. De toute façon, il ne devait même pas savoir qu'elle était là. Hé bien elle y était, elle y rest...

-Vénérable Arbre Mojo, je suis honoré de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer.

La voix de Légean !

-Sois le bienvenu dans ma forêt, répondit le chuchotement familier de l'arbre. J'espère ardemment t'avoir reçu avec toute l'hospitalité qu'impose la bienséance.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? L'Arbre Mojo et l'Hylien devaient s'entretenir en privé ! La minuscule boule de lumière songea d'abord à s'en aller en douce mais se rendit presque aussitôt compte que c'était impossible. Et puis la conversation qui allait suivre était synonyme de chance d'enfin en apprendre un peu plus sur la guerre. Mais si jamais elle se faisait attraper...

-Vénérable Arbre Mojo, je suis Légean, troisième fils du roi Hylius X ; je suis venu ici réclamer ton aide.

Inirée remarqua au ton de sa voix que Légean avait l'air intimidé.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr... murmura l'arbre gigantesque. Tu peux compter là-dessus, jeune prince Légean, bien évidemment. Je pense déjà savoir ce que tu attends de moi, mais avant tout, je voudrais que tu me contes l'évolution des combats. Les puissances spirituelles de ce monde me permettent de n'en avoir qu'une très vague idée.

-Hum... C'est à dire qu'il s'agit là de ma première mission. Mes dernières connaissances datent d'il y a une lune de cela ( le ton de sa voix devint alors plus cinglant, comme tendu par une sorte de « Par-tous-les-dieux-le-temps-passe-dramatiquement-vite ! » impossible ou inutile à exprimer par des mots ) et nous enchaînions alors d'énormes défaites. Notre royaume était repoussé dans ses derniers retranchements et l'ennemi ne semblait même pas faiblir. Le peuple Zora a aussi du entrer en guerre peu avant mon départ, mais pas à nos côtés. D'après certaines opinion, si les choses ont continué à ce train, il seront très bientôt assiégés. Quant aux Gorons, il étaient et sont peut-être encore épargnés par les combats...

-Mais cela ne saurait tarder, conclut lugubrement l'Arbre Mojo. Je ne te demanderai guère plus de détails et te remercie, Hylien. Sache que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour défendre votre royaume, à ma manière, mais ma priorité reste d'assurer la protection de cette forêt, ainsi que de mes enfants ( Inirée songea que c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que les Kokiris apprennent quoique ce soit à propos de la guerre : il était tout simplement soucieux de ne pas traumatiser ses enfants ! Mouais... ). Les puissances en œuvre dans ce conflit me dépassent, je le regrette amèrement, de loin. Aussi, si ta requête est bien celle que je suppose être, je ne peux que te mettre en garde : tu devras être prudent au-delà de toute entente car si jamais ta mission venait à mal tourner, les conséquences en seraient catastrophiques... pour nous tous.

L'arbre avait achevé sa phrase en un souffle à peine audible et, durant les quelques secondes qui s'ensuivirent où pas un son de ne se fit entendre, la fée réalisa que le silence peut parfois être beaucoup plus assourdissant que bien des bruit. Légean allait certainement présenter sa requête d'une seconde à l'autre. Inirée tendit l'oreille. Elle allait savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à risquer sa vie de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables pour arriver jusqu'ici.

-Ces insectes... marmonna l'Arbre Mojo.

Ces insectes ? Pour déloger un scarabée qui venait de se poser sur l'une de ses branches, l'arbre se secoua de toutes ses forces. Les feuilles bruissaient de mille murmures incompréhensible. Les branches entraient en collision, s'entrechoquaient entre elles...

WHOUUU...PRAM !

Inirée ne vit pas venir la branche qui lui rentra dedans de plein fouet et se brisa sur le coup avec un « CRAC ! » net et retentissant.

Seconde de stupeur. Pas le temps de penser. Juste filer, et vite. Tandis que la fée, terrifiée, s'enfuyait de la clairière à toute allure, elle entendit le vent s'engouffrer avec une terrible violence dans le tronc de l'arbre et en ressortir chargé de fureur. Le temps qu'Inirée soit parvenue au sentier sinueux qui reliait la Clairière de l'Arbre Mojo à la Clairière Kokiri, le chuchotement habituel de l'arbre s'était mu en un hurlement de colère strident et surpuissant, comme sorti tout droit du plus profond de la Terre.

Le pèlerinage de Légean n'était pas passé inaperçu parmi les Kokiris et une véritable foule attendait à la fin du sentier, tendant inutilement l'oreille. La fée fila au milieu des visages surpris et des interpellations de ceux qui lui demandaient si elle était au courant de quelque chose. Elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et l'Arbre Mojo. Une vague de ressentiment l'assaillit. Elle n'avait pas seulement désobéi, elle avait espionné son père. D'une certaine manière, elle l'avait trahit. Aussi pâle et tremblante que le jour où elle avait combattu le lobbo, elle se laissa tomber sur un lit. Celui de Légean. Inconsciemment, elle était venu trouver refuge dans la cabane de Saria. Inirée ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta allongée dans la pénombre montante, encore sous le choc et écœurée par sa propre attitude. Comme souvent lorsqu'elle était dans la lune, quelqu'un vint la ramener à la réalité.

-J'étais convaincu de te trouver ici.

Légean.

-L'Arbre Mojo n'est pas si fâché qu'il en avait l'air. Vraiment.

Voyant que la fée ne faisait toujours pas mine de réagir :

-Tu n'as pas mis le collier ?

-Quel collier ?

-Ce sont les deux fée qui m'ont soigné qui l'ont laissé pour toi. Elles ont dit qu c'était de la

part d'Amy, si un jour tu avais envie de trouver une fontaine, dit-il en arquant les sourcils pour souligner le fait qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce charabias.

Inirée releva la tête. Un collier fait d'une simple corde tressée et monté d'une pierre verte fort sombre était posé sur la table de chevet du lit. Nouvelle vague. De culpabilité, cette fois. Se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire jusqu'au dernier moment, elle finit par le passer autour de son cou, avec un pincement au cœur. Le contact de la pierre n'était pas froid, mais tiède, au contraire. Légean reprit la parole, d'une voix un peu rêveuse.

-J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir regarder le lever du soleil d'au-dessus les arbres, moi aussi.

-Ah, l'Arbre Mojo est au courant de ça aussi ?

Légean eut un sourire un peu coupable.

-Hum... C'est à dire qu'il t'aime beaucoup. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il aime aussi beaucoup se plaindre de toi aux autre.

-Un jour, il a essayé d'expliquer à un couple d'oiseaux en quoi j'étais insupportable, lui apprit Inirée, la mine sinistre.

-Et il a réussit ? Demanda Légean, intéressé.

-J'en sais rien. En tout cas, il y a mis tellement de ferveur qu'il a fait tomber le nid qu'ils avaient construit dans ses branches et que les oiseau sont partis. Evidemment, il ne sont jamais revenus.

-Dommage. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, je suis heureux de pouvoir te parler en privé, Inirée.

Sa voix trahissait un certaine nervosité, à présent.

-Ah ?

-Oui, j'ai enfin ce que je suis venu chercher. Et toute la Forêt Kokiri va organiser une grande fête ce soir pour célébrer ma guérison et... Enfin, je pense repartir au plus vite. Demain matin, très certainem...

Pour la quatrième fois dans la même journée, Inirée s'en fut de là où elle se trouvait sans demander son reste. Et cette fois-ci, les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux avant même qu'elle n'ait quitté la cabane.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, elle zigzaguait encore dans les Bois Perdus. Après avoir pleuré et hurlé tout son soûl, elle avait fini par se calmer. La pauvre fée ne se souvint pas avoir jamais vécu une journée aussi atroce. L'état de ses nerfs, la confirmation officiel que toute la Forêt Kokiri la prenait pour une folle, son attitude envers l'Arbre Mojo, le départ d'Amy et maintenant celui de Légean...

Etouffant un nouveau sanglot, elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle s'était - par hasard ou pas - rendue à l'endroit où elle avait rencontré Légean pour la première fois. Avec Amy. Revenant peu à peu à la réalité, elle se rendit aussi compte que la forêt de jour n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la forêt de nuit. Mais heureusement, elle n'était pas entièrement dans le noir : son collier s'était mis à luire faiblement. Sa lumière faible clignotait paresseusement, ce qui devait sûrement signifier que la Fontaine des Fées du Bosquet Sacré était dans les environs. Sans savoir pourquoi, Inirée suivit la piste.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle aperçut, au loin, une construction qui ressemblait à des ruines blanches et antiques où dansaient des lucioles de toutes les couleurs... ainsi que plusieurs dizaines de fées. Peut-être plus. Inirée ne savait plus quoi faire. Si elle était venue jusqu'ici, c'était surtout parce qu'elle se sentait si dévastée, et qu'elle avait suivi la première piste qui s'offrait à elle, sans réfléchir. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait là... « _Réellement_ partir, voyager de Fontaine en Fontaine et voir du paysage », telles avaient un jour été ses pensées. L'édifice féerique, résonnant de rires et de couleurs, mettait en relief tout ce que n'était ( et ne serait pas ) sa vie tant qu'elle resterait dans la Forêt Kokiri. Et, finalement, rien ne l'empêchait de tenter sa chance avec les autres seulettes en train de s'amuser. D'un autre côté, cela ne changerai jamais le fait qu'Amy était partie, songea-t-elle à nouveau submergé par une vague de désespoire. Ni celui que Légean s'apprêtait à partir, lui aussi.

C'est à cet instant que deux voix très différentes résonnèrent en même temps dans sa tête, en même temps, mais tout à fait claires et distinctes.

« Regarder l'Aurore ? quelle drôle d'idée ! » « J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir regarder le lever

du soleil d'au-dessus des arbres, moi aussi. »

Amy et Légean.

Tout au long de cette journée, Inirée avait inéluctablement été entraînée de malheurs en désillusions. Son esprit était saturé de mauvaises nouvelles, de tristesse et de doutes. Elle se sentait mal au-delà de ce qu'elle avait toujours supposé être possible d'endurer. Pour tout dire, si le monde s'était écroulé autour d'elle sur le champs, cela n'aurait représenté qu'un léger désagrément : pour elle, c'était déjà fait. Alors les choses ne se contentèrent pas de devenir simplement évidentes. Elles se mirent à rayonner de limpidité.

Lequel des deux départs l'avait le plus attristé ? Ne rien choisir, ça reviendrait à retourner à la Clairière Kokiri mais sans les promenades d'Amy ni les récits de Légean. Une voix s'imposa à son esprit ; celle du Vénérable Arbre Mojo : « Entre deux fruits gâtés, il faut choisir celui qui n' a pas encore de vers. ». Et entre un océan de fruits gâtés ?

Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte que sa décision était prise. Depuis des lustre ou à l'instant ? Aucune importance. Prise ! Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, Inirée se sentit aussi légère qu'un nuage. Un nuage toujours gorgé de pluie, d'accord, mais c'était déjà quelque chose. Quelque chose d'irréversible auquel elle n'avait plus qu'à se plier. Cette simple pensée était si reposante !

Elle se contenta juste d'aller présenter ses excuses à l'Arbre Mojo. Et de lui expliquer pourquoi elle allait faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Pour qu'il puisse au moins comprendre. Et l'expliquer aux autres. Celui-ci ne dit rien. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ca n'est que lorsque la fée eut fini qu'il chuchota :

-Cela ne lui plaira peut-être pas. Mais j'imagine que personne ne pourra jamais t'empêcher de faire ce que tu as en tête. Et c'est peut-être une qualité, je n'en sais rien. Tout cela me chagrine et me déplait fortement, très fortement. Cependant, n'oublie jamais ceci, Inirée, jamais : tu es une fée, il est un Hylien. La forêt te sera toujours ouverte, ma fille et ma fierté. Je t'aime de tout mon pauvre cœur d'arbre.

La fête était finie depuis longtemps. Dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre de la cabane de Saria, le cœur gonflé, Inirée contempla la clairière aux cabanes endormies, si belle à cette heure sous les rayons laiteux de la lune. Quelques foyers de feux de camps rougeoyaient encore ici et là. Elle inspira l'odeur d'herbe fraîche et de sapin laissée par la brise du matin même. Une éternité semblait s'être écoulée depuis.

On avait donné une besace remplie de provisions à Légean. Sachant parfaitement qu'elle s'engouffrait dans l'antre de l'inconnu, la jeune fée y plongea pour s'y cacher. Elle se pelotonna contre ce qui lui sembla être des feuilles de palmite. Juste avant qu'elle s'endorme, ses pensées dessinèrent un dernier sourire sur son visage.

Inirée, la fée qui avait un Hylien.

* * *

Voilà !

Chapitre 3 à suivre ( mais soyez pas pressés lol ! )

N'oubliez pas, je compte sur vos reviews ( au fait, vous avez aimé la fin du chapitre 2 ? ).

== :-)


End file.
